Rationalize the denominator of $\frac{1+\sqrt{3}}{1-\sqrt{3}}$. When you write your answer in the form $A+B\sqrt{C}$, where $A$, $B$, and $C$ are integers, what is $ABC$?
Explanation: When we multiply both the numerator and denominator by the conjugate of the denominator, we get $\frac{1+\sqrt{3}}{1-\sqrt{3}}$ = $\frac{(1+\sqrt{3})(1+\sqrt{3})}{(1-\sqrt{3})(1+\sqrt{3})}$. Simplifying, we obtain $\frac{1+2\sqrt{3}+3}{1-3}$ = $\frac{4+2\sqrt{3}}{-2} = -2-\sqrt{3}$. Thus $A=-2$, $B=-1$, $C=3$, and $ABC=\boxed{6}$.